Glycerine
by DracoVeritas
Summary: Ginny begins to date Harry Potter in her 6th year. When Draco Malfoy falls in love with the red head he tries to persuade her to be with him. Obstacles, arguments, love, and tragedy.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, regretfully. Dreams I believe.**

Beginning:

_Taking your love…taking your hate…taking your desire…Ginny I'll take everything just to make you not hurt any longer._

_Oh, Draco…I really do wish that I could believe you…I do. But I can't anymore. _

Six Months Earlier-

"And can you believe that he dropped her like that? Poor girl… but now that he is available guess who is heading in?" the voluptuous girl fingered her lips and grinned at the other student that sat next to her.

"Are you serious? Oh your so bad Velara….she just got dropped like a sack and you going to rush in and take him…no one is as bold as you.", the friend remarked feeding the other girls ego.

"Yes…I'll bring in that little red rat in here and tell her in her face if you want." Velara chuckled and twirled her long black curls.

"Hahahaa! You would really?" the friend inquired.

"Certainly! I never back down on a dare."

"Lets see it then…call Ginny in and tell her that! I DARE you."

"Fine…GINNY!" Velara screeched on top of her lungs.

Ginny was lightly drifting into a dream…her head felt heavy and she was groggy. Her red curls stuck to the side of her head from slight sweat beats caused by the fire she lay next to. _Ginny…_Not right now I'm sleeping. _Ginny…_I said leave me alone. _GINNY…_What…what the blazes. "GINNNY!" A high pitched squeal rang into her ears and caused her to shoot up; flinging her book that was in her arms into the fire.

"NO!...oh bloody…for Merlin sake. I mean COME ON!" Ginny flung her hair away from her eyes with one swipe of her pale hand and attempted to rescue the burning book from the devouring flames of the fire. Though it singed her finger tips she picked up the book by the spine and flung it on the carpet. Just when she thought her work with the fire was done the flames slowly made its mark on the carpet and formed a large circle. The carpet was on fire. Forgetting she had the power of magic to put out the flames she did what every person normally reacts. She stomped on the fire. She jumped up and down on the carpet and even resolved to blow on it. Half the carpet was gone by the time she took out her wand and yelled _"Pullo Sicco Aduro!"_

The fire died down and diminished. The only problem was the grand circle of missing carpet in the Gryffindor common room.

"GINNNY!"

"Who the hell is calling me…oh Merlin the carpet." Ginny's eyes shifted to the couch in the far left corner of the room. An idea came to her head.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON-

Ron and Harry walked through the portrait completely engulfed in a conversation about quidditch.

"Right so then if I distract Nebulae you can pass him and…" Ronald Weasely trailed off his sentence and stared ahead.

"Ron? What is it…?" Harry questioned.

Ron narrowed his eyes at the large green sofa that was clearly in the middle of the common room right in front of the fireplace.

"That couch…wasn't it in the far left of the room?"

"The couch…oh yea! It was wasn't it?" Harry smiled and tilted his head.

"Who do you think, oh hey Ginny!" Ron forgot about the couch as he spotted his younger sister standing in front of the fireplace.

Ginny smiled and touched the couch leaning on it slightly. Her mouth twitched while she chuckled nervously. "Hello mates….anything new?"

Ron laughed and walked over towards her. Harry eyed the couch suspiciously and walked near her also. "Me and Harry were thinking of a new plan for next weeks game against Ravenclaw…and you what are up to?" Ron sat himself on the couch and sighed.

"N-nothing…just reading, heh." Ginny glanced at Harry and noticed his intent stare. When he realized she was looking at him he sat down also and looked at the fire. Suddenly Ron rose slightly panicky and departed from the two. Ginny watched as her older brother ran upstairs. She looked back at Harry as he was playing with a rubber ball.

"Ginny where's your book?" He asked juggling the ball.

"Err…"

The ball fell from Harry's hands and rolled under the couch.

"Oh no…damn ball" Harry crawled on his knees and searched for his ball with his hand. "What…what the bloody hell…"

'Oh no….he found the burn mark….' Ginny thought as she squeezed her hands.

"Oh my god Ginny…"

'Oh no….' she thought again.

"What….did…you…DO?" Harry pushed the sofa aside with out much effort and gasped as the very large, very burnt circle became clear. He gawked at Ginny with his emerald eyes that were hidden by his glasses.

Ginny looked down at her shoes and didn't answer, just began to notice how many scuff marks were etched into the old loafers.

"Ginny…did you really think you could hide this with the common room couch?"

"Well, yes I did."

"And when someone found it?"

"I'd gasp and be just as surprised as the next person!"

Harry walked to her and stood in front of her.

"Ginny…"

She didn't answer. Harry lifter her chin with his pointing finger. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his. Suddenly they both burst into laughter. And they sat on the couch.

"What were you thinking with the couch…?" Harry said between choking laughs.

"I don't know! I was desperate!" Ginny yelled playfully.

After they stopped laughing Harry rolled his long limbs on top of the couch. Ginny sighed and looked up the ceiling. "Ginny…" Harry said softly glancing at her.

"Yea?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Can I kiss you?"

**End of chappie….how do you like it? This is my second fan fiction…my first I hate so don't read it. Sorry for having no Draco…He WILL be in the next chapter. But I wanted to set a scene first before I rushed him in. Bare with me people! Thanks for reading, and leave lot of REVIEWS! PEACE**

**-Fin-**


End file.
